


In a Hammock in the Yard

by Oshaberi



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshaberi/pseuds/Oshaberi
Summary: Drake is very special to Launchpad.Is Launchpad special to Drake?(Spoiler: Yes.)Flirting may not be enough to let Launchpad know.(Also this gets dirty)
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	In a Hammock in the Yard

Launchpad McQuack was by all accounts, a lucky duck.

He had his planes, and had taken on quite a few crashes without a scratch on him. He had the hanger all to himself. He had his health, eating whatever he wanted without consequence even as he was hitting his 30s. He had friends in multitudes, Mr. McD who made sure life was never dull. The loveable triplets and their adorable sister. The sweet couple Donald and Daisy. His buddies from the old days of learning how to fly. They all brought a lot of joy and entertainment to his life.

But when he thought about one pair of ducks he's heart thudded a little harder than usual.

Drake and Gosalyn Mallard.

Launchpad loved all the kids in his life but he had to admit he had a soft spot in his heart for Gosalyn. He could tell he was really important to her and it filled him with a sense of pride and responsibility. He was often amazed by her antics and proud of her accomplishments. Especially when she would run up to Launchpad specifically and show him whatever new thing she managed to learn. She had grown a lot from the little duckling she had been when they met, before Drake became her father.

And then there was Drake. Darkwing Duck himself. Oh man, did Launchpad's stomach flip in pleasant ways when his thoughts turned to that duck.

It would be easy to point to hero worship to explain away the admiration he had for Darkwing's daring feats of bravery.

But hero worship couldn't explain the downright delightful vision Drake made humming to himself while he washed the dishes on a Saturday afternoon.

It wouldn't explain the fissure of pleasure Launchpad received at hearing DW chuckle, seated comfortably at the dinner table, at something funny that was said.

It cannot explain how in love with Drake Mallard Launchpad had fallen over the years.

And boy did their few and far between, but precious little bouts of flirting do things to Launchpad.

Once Launchpad was in the driveway under Drake's car, changing the oil (in perhaps only his pants and a tank top) when Drake came out with homemade lemonade for him.

Launchpad rolled out from under the car and took the glass with a "Gosh, thanks DW!" wiping the sweat from his brow.

"...You look.. hot." Drake had said.

"Eh, it's a cool enough day. I need some sunshine anyway."

"I meant you look good Launchpad."

Launchpad nearly spat out his lemonade choosing instead to nearly choke on it. He watched as Drake looked him up and down, holding his tray in front of himself coyly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Drake smiled and walked away moving his hips a little more than necessary. Making his tail feathers draw little circles in the air as he left. 

Launchpad, still in shock, dropped his glass on the thankfully forgiving grass.

Another time Launchpad had cleaned the whole kitchen. Out of boredom really. He had spilled some sticky juice on the counter and one thing led to another.

Drake caught him on his hands and knees scrubbing out a stain Goaslyn had left ages ago on the vinyl flooring. He was leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest, for lord only knows how long when he startled Launchpad by speaking up, saying "Well if you want to seduce me you sure are doing a heck of a job." before giving him a little wink and walking away.

Launchpad kicks himself at night thinking he should've followed the duck to his bedroom at that very moment, had he only known.

Then, one of Launchpad's most prized moments came on Drake's birthday. When Launchpad built for Drake a Pocket-Sized-Reloadable-Net-Caster for easy detainment of bad guys at the end of a caper. DW had talked about wanting one, if there was such a thing. And Launchpad being Launchpad, and a sucker for Drake, figured out how to make one. He spent months testing it out in the hanger, breaking several pieces of personal property, just to make certain it would never fail.

Drake had opened the gift, a lineless little painting of his masked face on the metal. And once Launchpad explained what the device was (a few seconds too late to save the living room lamp from being netted) Drake gasped "Oh Launchpad! I could kiss you!" making Launchpad blush, beaming. The validation all the reward Launchpad needed for his efforts. 

But Drake continued "... In fact I think I just might…" and leaned up and over to plant one right where the corner of Launchpad's mouth met his cheek. Making a theatric little humming noise and a loud smack when he detached. 

Gosalyn protested to the gross affection happening in front of her, between her giggling. While Launchpad flew to cloud 9, hearts in his eyes.

He lived off of that moment in time for weeks.

So it was obvious to Launchpad that Drake resided in a very special place in his heart and mind. But he wondered and hoped that he was even a fraction as special to DW.

One summer night Gosalyn was at sleepaway camp, probably raising hell Launchpad thought with a smile. The evening was nice and mild, and Drake and Launchpad decided to share in each other's company out in the backyard where the fireflies gathered. With a pitcher of peach iced tea Drake had made just for them.

Drake was wearing a softly worn purple tee shirt, a rarity to see him in. Launchpad in a pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else.

Launchpad took up the lounging lawn chair and Drake sat the wrong way on the hammock just to be facing him.

They talked about life and their luck in it. They talked about their friends and family and their adventures together and apart. Launchpad resting with his arm across his forehead, radiating joy.

At some point Launchpad's other hand began to wonder off the chair and, of it's volition, took hold of the dangling foot next to him by the heel. Without thinking it then smoothed it's way up the ankle and leg it was attached, to stopping at the pit of Drake's knee. Admiring the limb.

Launchpad smiled lazily, dopily, until he looked up from the knee he held and realized Drake was watching him with a curious arch in his brow, mouth open slightly. Launchpad let go, drawing his hand to himself and turning his head inconspicuously to the oranging sky.

"... Launchpad… you must realize by now I have a thing for you right?"

Launchpad blushed and pulled his arm down to cover his eyes and his goofy smile but did nothing to cover the curl of his toes.

"Come here ya big lug." Drake beckoned.

Launchpad didn't compute what he meant until Drake moved to lay in the hammock the right way and patted the cloth invitingly.

Launchpad was out of his chair in seconds.

It took a little maneuvering to get them to lay comfortably together. Nothing they couldn't handle though. They rested with Drake finally laying his head and arm across Launchpad's bare chest. The proximity exciting but comforting at the same time. New and familiar.

Launchpad looked down at Drake in his embrace, prompting Drake to look up at him. And with their bills almost touching it seemed easy to share a kiss, their first kiss.

And so it was. And so they did.

They kissed lazy and sweet, Launchpad's foot on the ground swaying them in a gentle rock. Peach tea flavoring their mouths.

Soon Drake's hands grew friendlier and they took the opportunity to bury themselves in the feathers of Launchpad's chest. Raking themselves down his stomach.

Launchpad let out a low hum, almost a moan, still savoring Drake's mouth, unsuspecting.

Soon, and without much shyness, Drake's fingers wriggled their way under Launchpad's waist band.

Launchpad gasped and "ooo"ed, but grabbed hold of Drake's wrist.

"DW w-what if the neighbors see?" He breathed out, closing his eyes at the thought.

Drake smiled at him mischievously.

"Let 'em see. Least they'd know I'm staking my claim on you."

Launchpad blushed furiously "B-But-But-"

Drake kissed him before conceding "OK OK fine. I'll be good."

"Ohoh I'm sure you'll be good it's just that-"

Drake scoffed a laugh "I meant I'll behave, Mister." and with that Drake took his hand back, content to lie together and look at the pink clouds.

But Launchpad laid next to him, turned on and tempted.

"... Well now I kinda want you to misbehave DW." He murmured.

Drake grinned at him, kissed him and said "Be right back!" hopping out of the hammock.

Drake returned with a throw blanket around his shoulders wearing it much like he did his cape, but adorably so.

Drake climbed back up, getting back into position but this time covering their torsos with the blanket.

"There, now we have a little privacy." Drake said snuggling in "Though I would love to rub it in Binky Muddlefoots' face that I'm making you mine, finally."

Launchpad rubbed his smaller shoulders as Drake's hands took on their less than chaste mission again, starting at his chest.

Launchpad hummed "Always been yours DW." 

Drake brightened happily at that.

They returned to kissing each other, not shying away from necks and shoulders. 

Launchpad had never felt happier in his entire life.

And yet impossibly, he grew much happier when Drake got under his waistband again.

This time Launchpad didn't stop him as he stroked his fingertips from hip to hip, he merely wriggled eagerly.

Soon under the cover of the blanket Drake was pulling Launchpad's pants down by the front to sit right underneath his throbbing member. He then licked his palm, rather lewdly making Launchpad hot all over, and without further ado took hold of Launchpad and began to stroke him.

Launchpad felt like the luckiest duck alive in that moment. Drake's hand so warm and giving, Drake's mouth nibbling on his neck.

Launchpad thought the only thing that could make the moment better, was if he were touching Drake too.

And once he thought it he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He turned to kiss Drake properly and his hands began to roam up and down Drake's back. He then took a chance and palmed Drake's rear end, causing the duck in his arms to whimper and squirm but never miss a beat with his stroking hand.

Launchpad's fingers, ever curious, found Drake's little hole and circled it once, twice.

Drake gasped and shivered "Launchpad! Oh my god, how bold, how lewd! How.. absolutely wonderful…" Drake gushed, practically drooling.

Launchpad smiled at DW's rambling, then, returning the favor, made sure to get his fingers nice and wet with his own mouth before returning to playing with Drake's tight little ass.

Drake turned bright red letting out little "Guh"s and squeezing Launchpad's member a little harder along with every sound he made.

They resumed kissing, messily though enthusiastically, as they touched each other. The kissing making the touching better, the touching making the kissing better.

At some point Drake pulled back only far enough to whisper with his eyes still closed "Imagine you inside me." their mouths brushing together with every syllable.

Launchpad groaned then and bucked his hips into Drake's hand, unable to help slipping a finger halfway inside of Drake.

Drake let out an "Oh" at that and melted.

Launchpad reveled in Drake's impossibly tight, impossibly hot body.

Reading pleasure in Drake's expression, and in the way his hand stroked him sloppier under the heat of the blanket, Launchpad let his finger slip all the way inside his partner, to the knuckle.

Drake sighed out an "Oh yes" and kissed Launchpad with his eyes crossed.

_'Hoboy,'_ Launchpad thought _'If he likes just a measly finger that much… I can't wait to see how he feels about… me, myself and I.'_

Launchpad was shaken out of his reverie by Drake wiggling his hips and backing up into his hand. Somehow tightening up even more on his finger.

_'I should be asking myself if I'd even survive the ordeal.'_ Launchpad thought with a gulp, his cock jumping with fearless excitement at the idea.

Launchpad took the hint and pulled his finger out to push it back in.

Drake grasped him with two hands at the motion, biting his own mouth. "Oh god" he whimpered.

"You like that, DW?" Launchpad asked, repeating the act.

"More than you know." He replied, eyes hazy.

Launchpad could get an idea though. It was kinda romantic, kinda rustic, touching each other in their little hammock in the middle of the green grass. Sky purpling. Fireflies in attendance, lighting up the place, flickering around their bodies. It was more than Launchpad could ask for.

"Do it again." Drake demanded darkly. "And again and again." He said before he kissed him.

And so Launchpad did.

And DW, being ever the beacon of what was fair and just, resumed his lovely stroking, now with two hands. Accompanied by Launchpad's dripping precum to ease the way.

Launchpad never knew Drake could talk so dirty, but then he really should've seen it coming with how much DW loved to use his words. He was far from about to complain though. He had always found Drake's voice sexy, and now hearing him say things like "Wanna make you come big guy." Launchpad was barely holding it together.

Drake was somewhere between humming in need and nibbling at Launchpad's neck when Launchpad could feel the beginning of the end for him. He thought the gentlemanly thing to do was to let Drake know.

"D-D.. DW? I'm close." Launchpad stammered out.

Drake hummed and wriggled in delight.

"What'll get you there, hunk?" he asked, speeding up his hands.

"Ohh just keep talking to me, please."

"Yeah? You like that huh? You like when I tell you I want you to come? All over my hands, next time in my mouth or maybe even inside me."

Launchpad threw his head back. Drake saying the filthiest words to him as casually as shooting him a smile in the morning made Launchpad weak. He came in seconds.

And he almost came again when Drake decided to clean up the mess by eating it.

Drake melted happily against him as if he'd forgotten all about the finger inside him or about coming himself.

Launchpad thought that just wouldn't fly.

Launchpad mustered all the strength he could to slip in another finger along side the first.

Drake gasped but bucked backward. Launchpad mercilessly fucked him with his fingers. Drake moaned beautifully into the blue of the night.

Launchpad then thought to take hold of Drakes member and stroke that too. 

Drake convulsed. Covering his face with his hands before grabbing onto Launchpad's shoulders for dear life, hiding his face in his chest.

Launchpad didn't mind, it muffled the sounds Drake was making, keeping them safe from the neighbors for now.

Launchpad whispered right against Drake's head "What's gonna get you there hunk?"

Drake gasped and said "Kiss me! I mean this is fine- I mean-" Launchpad cut him off with a kiss, speeding up both hands' work.

Launchpad kissed him in between words when he risked it all and said "Be mine, wanna make you mine."

Drake buried his face in Launchpad's neck to muffle it when he yelled "Oh god yes!" Then with a strangled cry he was tightening up on Launchpad's hand and coming into his other.

Drake was practically barking out his breaths as he came down. Launchpad keeping his hands moving through the aftershocks not helping him out one bit.

Drake eventually shooed his hands away… then had second thoughts and wrapped them around his back.

They breathed together, embracing. Launchpad rocking them in the hammock softly. Their sweat cooling on their foreheads, bodies still warm under the blanket.

Launchpad nuzzled his bill against Drakes and said "So you like me?" he grinned.

Drake pushed at him half heartedly scoffing but smiling.

"If I didn't, I'd sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"Youuu have a crush on me~?" Launchpad teased.

"Launchpad McQuack I oughta-!" Launchpad cut him off with a well timed kiss.

Soon their bones ached for the cushion of a real bed and they proceeded to do the walk of no-shame-whatsoever back to the house. Well a little shame for Drake who had to cover his front with the blanket.

Launchpad watched confusedly as Drake took down the hammock they had shared the evening in.

"My daughter uses this hammock. It's getting a wash." Drake said. Launchpad tried not to chuckle, he really did try. Drake gave him a side eye for his efforts.

Soon they were inside, in private, and in each other's arms again.

Launchpad McQuack was by all accounts, a lucky duck. 

A very lucky duck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos!


End file.
